


There Must Be An Angel

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine spending the night with cas only for him to turn around and say it was a mistake because he's afraid to admit he's in love with you</p>
<p>Fluff/angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Must Be An Angel

##  **There Must Be An Angel**

**I’d been asked for as long as i can remember to write a Cas x Reader fic, this popped into my head today so I wrote it lol**

**I hope you Cas girls like it :)**

**Much Love**

**xx**

**PS I haven't abandoned “The Power Of Love” I’m just taking a break from it to get inspiration :) xx**

* * *

 

You paced back and forth in the stupidly small motel room you’d rented for the night, your phone held to your ear. Your eyes were red from the amount of tears you’d shed and your voice was raw from shouting. You were so tired; you fled from the Winchester’s 3 days ago while the brothers were on a hunt with your angel. No not your angel, at least not anymore.

***

You knew getting involved with Castiel was a mistake but you’d done it any way, after months of denying there was anything between you, the two of you had given in to temptation and spent the night together. It was amazing, perfect even or so you thought.

When you woke in the morning the bed was cold and Cas was standing at the foot of the bed staring at you. You knew by the look of his face and the hurt in those blue eyes he regretted it. You felt like you’d been stabbed in the heart. You didn’t know what changed overnight but your whole world fell apart with just a few words from his mouth.

“I’m sorry Y/n; this was…a…misjudgement. You are human and I need to focus on my mission to find my father. I do not need distractions” a tear slipped from your eye as you tried to swallow the lump in your throat.

“Just go” you whisper, he tried to step towards you and touch your hand but you pulled away.

The pain in his eyes echoed your own. You loved him, you opened up your heart and he’d destroyed it. Without another word Cas disappeared with a flutter of wings. You fell back on your pillow and wept until no more tears would come.

***

You angrily swipe away a stray tear as the memory plays in your head. Dean gave you hell over it, Sam was more understanding. But it didn’t matter you had to leave, seeing him whenever he decided to pop in destroyed you. You’d start to piece yourself back together then he’d show up and you’d fall apart all over again.

“You’re being ridiculous!” Dean screamed down your cell

“No Dean, I’m being realistic! I can’t be there not with him so I’m out. Don’t try to find me, I need to do this. I’ll be fine, I always am.” You knew they couldn’t track the cell it was a burner and you had the same sigils carved on your ribs as they did so that angels couldn’t find you.

“Goodbye Dean, I’ll stay in touch when I can” you hung up the phone and slid down the wall and wept.

***

“Damn it!” Dean exclaimed as he threw his phone across the room. Cas watched guiltily from his seat at the window.

“Dean…I never meant for…” Dean held up his hand to silence him

“Don’t! I really wish I could hurt you right now” Dean growled making Cas drop his head in shame.

“I mean if you wanted to get laid I get that, but you didn’t have to use Y/n! She deserves a hell of a lot better than being treated like a whore” Cas’ head snapped up, his eyes burning into Dean with fury.

“You will not speak of Y/n in such a way again. I never used her, I….” Cas stopped himself

“Oh my God!” Sam spoke, breaking his silence “You’re in love with her!”

Cas’ eyes jumped to Sam but didn’t deny it. He was in love with you; he wouldn’t admit it at first even to himself. It scared him, he shouldn’t have such feeling for a human, he was an angel. But the more time he spent away from you the more his heart ached. Dean studied the angel before him, watching for his reaction.

“Holy shit, you really do love her; don’t you?” Cas glanced at Dean hesitantly; he looked like an overgrown scolded child in a trench coat.

“Yes…”

“Then why the hell did you hurt her like that? You broke her heart Cas!” Dean growled

“I was…afraid. I’m an angel Dean; I shouldn’t have feelings like this for someone. I never wanted to hurt her, I was just so….confused” Cas argued half-heartedly

“Well welcome to humanity Cas!”

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean ripped into Cas; he silently opened his laptop and began searching for the cell companies detail so they could turn on the GPS in your phone.

***

You exited the bathroom after washing your tear stained face when a light in your bag catches your eye. You frown as you approach the leather bag sitting on your bed. Had you torch turned itself on?

You reach in and find the cause of the light, your cell.  Your eyes widened in panic when you saw the GPS symbol flashing, you realise instantly that Sam had gotten the cell company to turn on your phone.

“Shit!” you turn to grab you bag when you come face to face with the last person you wanted to see.

You both stood there silent, neither of you knowing what to say. After what felt like hours of standing there you swallow your pride and speak

“What are you doing here Castiel?”

“I had to see you, I had to apologies…” you roll your eyes and stop him before he can go any further

“Don’t worry about it Castiel, you made your feeling on what happened very clear. Don’t let the boy’s guilt you into apologising” you make to walk past him when he grabs your arm firmly yet lightly so that he didn’t hurt you.

“I’m not here under duress Y/n; I’m here because I was afraid so I lied. I never meant to hurt you” he reaches his hand out to caress your face but you bat away his hand.

“You never meant to hurt me? What did you think was going to happen? Cas you broke my heart!” you push down the lump in your throat and fought back the tears not wanting him to see you cry.

“Like I told Sam and Dean, I’m out. I’m done, I can’t be around you anymore” you pick up your bags and make your way toward the door when you hear three words that make you freeze on the spot.

“I love you” his voice was so quiet you weren’t sure if you actually heard it.

You were frozen on the spot, you couldn’t move.

“I love you” he repeated, this time louder and took a step towards you. you feel a traitorous tear fall down your cheek as you look at him over your shoulder.

“I’m sorry that I lied to you, I’m an angel I’m not supposed to have feeling. But then I met you and then after we…I knew if we carried on together, I’d lose myself to you completely and I’d never be able to let you go. Please forgive me” he looked so small, the intimidating angel you first met seemed a million miles away

“I really wish I could hate you” Your lip trembled

“But I can’t, I do love you Cas. But you’ve broke my heart once, how do I know you won’t do it again?”

“I never want to hurt you again; it hurts me physically to see you in such pain. I love you Y/n, I can’t promise that you won’t get hurt. I am an angel, there’s a reason we don’t get involved with humans. But I know I do not want to be without you again and I will do anything I can to keep hold of you and I will never lie to you again”

Cas’ word cut into you, he wasn’t lying to you and promising never to hurt you again. Here he was opening his heart to you.

“Swear to me Castiel, because I can’t go through this again”

“I swear with everything that I am Y/n” his eyes telling you nothing but truth

You drop the bag in your hand and walked slowly over to him. You raise your hands to his face and push yourself up onto your toes and press your lips gently to his. Castiel’s arms wrap around you instantly pulling you closer to him, he angles his head and deepens the kiss.

You both break apart panting, resting you foreheads together. Cas presses one last chaste kiss on your lips.

“I can’t give you many things Y/n, but I can promise I will never stop loving you from now till the end of my existence. Or for as long as you’ll have me” you smile up at your angel before closing the gap between you again.

Maybe your relationship wouldn’t be normal, but what fun was normal, you were a hunter after all.

You had each other and that was all you needed.


End file.
